After the Kiss
by maraudler
Summary: Oneshot - What happened after Harry kissed Ginny.


As the portrait hole closed behind them, Harry relished the sudden silence that hit his ears. It was peaceful, calming. He looked down at Ginny, her soft red hair shining beautifully in the sunlight breaking through from the high windows, and smiled. Its flowery scent was so sweet and comforting. She looked up at him, a small smile playing across her lips, her brown eyes twinkling.

Harry cleared his throat awkwardly, unsure of what he was about to say, however Ginny fortunately spoke first. He mentally thanked Merlin from stopping the inevitable rambling of garlic bread that may have happened.

'You've got nerve Potter.' She said, now bearing a wide grin. He grinned back instinctively.

'I don't know… I would've called it an irresistible act of romantic brilliance.' Harry said happily, and laughing as Ginny raised an eyebrow. She nudged him playfully.

'Yeah that too…'

Running a hand through her hair, causing specks of gold to bounce across it, Ginny, despite being considerably shorter than him, lifted her elbow to rest on Harry's shoulder as they walked. Her touch caused the monster inside Harry's stomach to explode with happiness and he couldn't hide the smile creeping up on his face.

'So what happened in the match then? Ron save all the goals?' He asked into the peaceful quietness.

'Four hundred and fifty to a hundred and forty! Ron was brilliant!' Ginny said happily, looking at Harry. 'You know, I'm considering telling people he's actually my brother.' Harry laughed at this as they started to descend the staircase.

'Something tells me everyone already knows.' He noticed the reflection of a fiery red mane in a shining armour suit once they had reached the entrance hall. 'You know, with the hair…'

'Yeah I suppose the name was a bit of a giveaway too… But at least I'll admit it now.'

They chuckled, happily chatting about the finer details of the Quidditch match. As they stepped outside, Harry could not help noticing Ginny's radiance as the sun gleamed on her hair and her freckled face glowed. In her Quidditch robes and windswept hair framing her petite face, Harry thought (extremely glad that Ginny had never learned occlumency) that she looked undeniably beautiful. She hadn't seemed to notice his staring though and as they stepped out into the grounds, the warm sun beaming down onto the couple, there was never a second of silence between their conversation. Harry could hardly believe how easy it was to talk to her for so long, even after that kiss. Of course they'd always been friendly towards one another, talking a lot of the time and especially since Harry had spent so much time at the Burrow and Grimmauld place. There had always been some distraction though; most usually Ron, Harry thought, annoyed at his best friend's constant presence when he was with Ginny.

But as they walked, Harry beamed at the fact that Ron was not around and he had her all to himself. Somehow much closer together, Harry's arm had instinctively wrapped its way round Ginny's waist and her head was now resting against him. They had eventually stopped talking once they had stopped halfway around the lake, though the silence was comfortable. Harry found it peaceful and was just enjoying Ginny's company.

After a few minutes of watching the Giant squid however, Ginny broke the silence.

'Why did you kiss me?'

Harry turned to face her but she was still staring at the wide lake, an expression on her face Harry couldn't quite work out.

'I like you, Ginny,' was his feeble reply and he mentally slapped himself in the face for such a pathetic answer. Sure, defeating Voldemort five times was a walk in the park compared to telling the girl he lov- wait what? Girl he liked very much, his feelings.

She had turned to look at him now, her unreadable expression softening as a small smirk tugged at her lips.

'Yes I like you too Harry.'

The black haired, bespectacled boy searched the girl in front of him, taking in her soft cream skin with the delicate freckles dotted across the nose; waves of red hair swept naturally with the wind across her face, and his bright green eyes found her gleaming brown. In that moment, all Harry could see was Ginny. She was the only real thing in the world, really. He longed to grab her, kiss her, hold on and never let go. To laugh with her, talk to her for days on end, but mostly… Mostly, Harry wanted to protect her, to destroy all horcruxes for the small possibility that he and Ginny might have a chance of spending a day in each other's arms.

'I… you know, I…' He started, wondering how he would even begin to explain his feelings to Ginny. Running a hand through his tousled hair, Harry was suddenly nervous; he was one to usually keep his emotions to himself. But a catch of her soft expecting expression eased his conscience. And that's when the words came tumbling out.

'Ginny. I like you, as in really like you. You are one of my best friends and up until today, I've pushed myself to think of you as a sister. But that feels all wrong to me, and this…' Harry gestured to the two of them together. 'This feels right. Just being with you feels right. When I kissed you, I really didn't even think of what was happening and I couldn't have cared about anyone watching. It was just natural, it felt natural.' Ginny was staring at Harry, mouth slightly agape as she watched him ramble on.

'A day without speaking to you is a day wasted for me, Ginny. You are one of the most important people in my life and I don't want that to ever change. Just talking to you all this time was so simple and easy and I want nothing more than to talk to you, to just talk and talk all day and find out all the things I don't know about you, because I've learned to notice a lot.'

'Like what?' Ginny asked quickly, her voice barely audible over the sounds of the crashing waves being produced by the Giant Squid. Harry shoved his hands in his pockets and walked closer to the shore so that water lapped his trainers before turning to face Ginny once again.

'Like how you don't like ice in your pumpkin juice. Or how you chew on your quill, even if it's not sugar, when you do your homework. Your favourite chair in the common room is by the window because you told me once that you love to watch the rain. How you can't cook to save your own life and that you have a temper to match Snape's. But I also know that you are amazing at Quidditch and top of the class, and that you have a great sense of humour. You're sweet but unpredictable, and that's what I lo-like about you. Everything feels right with you. We've known each other long enough to see one another at our worst. We've helped each other through so much. And I need more time to be with you through the bad times and the best times.'

Ginny had now moved towards Harry, placing a hand softly on his arm. Before he could open his mouth to continue his talking, she reached up on the tip of her toes and planted a small kiss on his lips.

'You must be an idiot if you don't think I feel the same way.' She whispered.

It was short, sweet and unpredictable. Harry's stomach was doing back flips as she pulled away, and by instinct he wrapped his arms around her waist and bent his head to press his forehead to hers. They stared at each other, Harry exploring every detail of Ginny's face with a sudden feeling of great nervousness in his chest.

'I'm an idiot for not realising how beautiful you are before now.' He breathed. A smile played across Ginny's lips as she tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear and chuckled quietly.

'Shut up and just ask me out, Harry.'

He beamed.

'I want to be with you every day for as long as possible.' He said. 'So, Ginny, will you go out with me?'

In answer, Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and pressed her lips against his. He smiled into the kiss as it deepened, his stomach now conducting an entire acrobatic performance.


End file.
